To Move On
by i.love.to.sing.98
Summary: To move on, you have to forget about what happened last time. But for some, it is hard to move on.  MarcusXoc
1. Chapter 1

**157 years ago**

**Third person POV**

Marcus stared at his hands. The trial was almost over for his beloved Didyme. She would be out and in his arms in a few minutes. Everything would be fine. Closing his eyes, he attempted to hear what was being said in the trial.

"The crime she committed was unforgiveable, Aro! Our one and only law has been broken!" Caius' piercing voice filled Marcus' ears and filled him with doubt. He could hear Didyme's dry sobbing from his seat outside the throne room.

Marcus had not been allowed to participate with the trial; according to Caius, he was to biased to join in.

"I vote for her execution." Betrayal! Marcus growled as Caius declared his vote. He decided to stop listening at that and closed off everything. But then he heard... a scream? And was that a crackle... like fire...?

Marcus' eyes widened as he felt the world collide to a halt – his one love... gone... He started the dry sobbing. How could they? How?

He thought back to how he had first met Didyme.

_A young lady, wearing a corset, obviously not poor, stepped into the throne room. Her eyes met with each of the vampiric royalty one by one, until her eyes met with HIS. Their eyes held a gaze, so private that no-one wanted to intrude. Someone cleared their throat and the gaze was dropped. The lady walked towards the man who cleared his throat, Aro, and held out her hand. Aro took it and saw all her thoughts. _

"_Madam, if you wish to stay with us for the night... until we can sought out your... situation?" _

_She smiled with an ease that made HIS heart beat again. She was beautiful. She opened her mouth to speak and a to HIM, the voice filled his ears, and made his dead stomach do a flip and fill with butterflies. "I would be honoured. But if I could first know the names of your clan, so I might become acquainted with them?"_

_Aro smiled, and told her. "That young man scowling over there is Caius, and the woman by his side is his mate,Athenodora. The woman next to me is my mate, Sulpicia. And there," HE suddenly felt dizzy as her eyes fell upon him, "is Marcus. I'm _sure _you both will get along famously!" Aro giggled like a child._

_As they were all dismissed, the young woman approached Marcus. "So you are Marcus? Where is your mate?" Marcus hoped that the emotion flashing on the woman's face was jealousy. _

_He smirked. "I do not have a mate. I suppose a maiden as fair as you does though." She smiled at bit at him._

"_No. I have not found the right vampire for me. Yet." She laughed, "By the way, my name is Didyme."_

_Didyme. He repeated that in his mind and embraced it._

Marcus almost smiled at their first meeting. But he couldn't, as he knew that he and Didyme would never see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: With this chapter, I am trying to point out Marcus' eternal boredom, because of his lack of Didyme (until he meets the OC!). Enjoy!**

**Playlist for chapter: **

**What if, by Jason Derulo**

**Beautiful Monster, by Ne-Yo**

**Now**

**Marcus POV**

I sat on my throne, next to my 'brothers', Aro and Caius. Aro looked chirpy, as usual, and Caius sat there with a stony face – he was always in a bad mood for some reason. I didn't care.

Sitting cross legged on the floor, I could see Felix pouting like a child, not a seven hundred year old being. He turned to Demetri. "When will Heidi get here; I'm HUNGRY!" I would have laughed at his expression. But I didn't. Everything was bland here. Anyplace without HER was bland. That meant everything was bland and oh, so boring.

Demetri simply turned and shrugged at Felix.

I sat with the silence. In the reception, I could hear Gianna greeting Heidi and our... lunch. Our lunch seemed to be a lively bunch. They were approaching quite quickly.

"This last room shall mark the end of our tour," Heidi was saying to our lunch, producing annoyed murmurs about not having gone anywhere, "It is has been a pleasure to tour you. Thank you." I could picture the sickly, sweet smile she was wearing.

She opened the large, wooden gated doors and the chaos started.

**Third person POV**

Marcus start to drain a small child and didn't flinch when the mother attempted to save her child. It didn't hurt him. As he pushed the little corpse away, he looked over the crowd. There was a woman trying to get away. Felix jumped on her and drained her almost instantly and there was a sickening snap as her spine cracked and she shrieked. Marcus watched as her eyes rolled back.

A young woman in the corner of the room in a curled up ball. Marcus looked her in the eye and... saw for the second time after he was blinded by Didyme. That innocent face, her long golden, brown hair and those plush cherry lips. He ran over quickly and pulled her to her feet. He COULDN'T let anything happen to her – it hurt him to even think about her being hurt. He swept her into his arms and whispered gently, "I won't let ANYTHING happen to you, ever." In response she trembled, but sunk willingly into his arms, for she was dazzled, despite the current circumstances, by this dark haired man with the blood red eyes.

She knew that he was dangerous; blood was still dripping from his mouth. But she saw a hurt soul in his eyes. She wanted to HELP this monster. Her head was spinning. He was holding her so tightly, so protectively, that she almost believed that he meant her no harm. She placed her head onto his chest, not flinching from the coldness.

Caius looked at the pair and his eyes flamed. He rushed over and placed his head close to her neck, only to be surprised by Marcus moving away and growling protectively. By now, every human, bar the one in Marcus' arms, was dead. All of the Volturi looked up at the pair with confused eyes.

"What is the meaning of this brother?" Aro said, walking over to inspect the situation.

**Human Girl POV**

I watched with fearful eyes as two men leaned over me. My breath caught in my throat. One was blonde and had an angry look in his eyes. The other looked slightly annoyed but... cheerful – he had long, straight black hair. Both of the men were pale and strangely beautiful. So was the man holding me, although he was much more attractive to me.

I lifted my head a little and looked over the room; a tear was slowly forming in my eye as I saw the corpses of adults and children. There were dead toddlers! I trembled into my... saviour. He WAS my saviour – he rescued me from this horrible fate after all.

My saviour pulled me in, and growled at the two men. My eyes widened. What _was _he? A beautiful, cold man, who had killed his fair share of people in here. The blood around his mouth... no!

The darkness swirled around me and slowly took over my vision.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **

**For the next chapter, my OC is gonna need a name; so if any of you have an idea... feel free to suggest a name! Also, any ideas would be welcome! Songs which might match situations included! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is going to focus mainly on my OC's wide eyed wonder about the Volturi and Marcus and... Alec? Lol, hope you enjoy! **

**Anyways, I'm using TheBonkersVampireOfDoom's idea for the name. Thanks for reviewing btw! And you too Toby. :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jade Jenny Williams, my OC. The rest of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Okay. Onto the random chapter which you shall now read! :D**

**Third Person POV**

As she woke up, the first thing she registered was the dust swirling everywhere. She coughed and pulled off the covers of the duvet. It was a green, silk duvet. It looked old. And _expensive. _When she looked down at her body, she saw that she was wearing an old nightdress. **(Picture on profile – the Polly nightdress)**

She looked around, and took in her surroundings. She had awoken on a four post bed – one of the old fashioned ones, she noted, and it looked like it had been untouched for at least a century. In the corner of the room, there was a wardrobe. She walked over curiously, and pulled open the doors. It creaked open. To her surprise, a teenage boy, probably only two years younger than her, stumbled out nervously. The teenage boy stared wide eyed. Then opened and closed his mouth.

He finally got out a stumbled sentence, "U-ugh-g... I-i-i cannn exp-l-l-ain..." She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. Then it dawned on her. This teenager was probably the same... species as her saviour. And her saviour... was most likely a vampire. She had thought about this, for the short time she had been conscious. She screamed as the boy stared at her.

What was he going to do to her? Was the boy going to kill her and drink from her? The boy breathed in. She jolted – was he going to kill her now?

Instead, he opened his mouth and started to talk. "I'm Alec of the Volturi. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have watched you sleep... I was curious... as to how... humans sleep..."

She frowned at him. He wasn't a convincing liar. There had been some ulterior motive to his watching her... sleep. _Stalker. _She silently accused him in her head.

The door flung open. Her saviour stood in the open doorway, fuming. He was glaring at the boy, Alec. He snarled. "Alec, get out. NOW!" Alec looked at the man, guilt on his face.

**OC POV**

Alec walked out of the room after a minute of silence. My saviour, the man in the doorway, turned towards me, with a look on his face that I could not decipher. Then, he smiled slightly.

My saviour was a pale man, with shoulder length brown hair, and he was beautiful. He had sparkling, blood red eyes, and he wore a dark grey t-shirt, and light blue jeans. **(A/N: OMG! Marcus wears Jeans! I couldn't think of anything else for him to wear – if you can think of anything better for him to wear, put it in a review and tell me. I just didn't want to make him wear a cloaky thing.)**

"Hello," He looked at me, his mouth curled into a smile, but all the while, his eyes were sad, "I'm Marcus of the Volturi. I take it you figured out what we are?" I blushed as he looked me over.

"Uh... yes... I think I know..." I trailed off awkwardly. What else could I do? This man could kill me at any point, if he wanted. I breathed in quickly. "You're a... vampire? Am I right?"

I looked down at the floor, and I heard him walk closer to me. I felt a freezing cold hand pull up my chin. Gulping, I stared into the blood red eyes.

He laughed. It was a refreshing sound. Wait... a refreshing sound? I mentally slapped myself.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to eat you!" He smiled fully this time, all traces of sadness gone. "I expect you want some answers?"

I nodded slowly. "Well... we do drink from humans, although some do not. They call themselves vegetarians. They drink for animals."

"We do not die in sunlight... we sparkle," I sniggered at that, he looked at me, slightly angrily at me – but then he pulled himself together. "We never sleep and stakes don't kill us. Neither does garlic. The only thing that will kill us is fire."

I looked at him with curiosity, "Why did you save me?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he bit his perfect lips."I don't know..."

**A/N: So what did you think? XD **

**Did you like it? Or not? :/**

**Any suggestions, please give them to me in a review, and yup, I will definitely consider them!**

**P.S. Looks like Alec has got a crush! XD**


	4. Author Note SORRY!

**Sorry to have to do this guys, but I need ideas – I was unable to update because:**

**I'm outta ideas**

**I'm currently working on another story with a friend under the penname **_**This-Is-Thomas-And-Theresa **_**and it's a Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic (if you like the Skulduggery Pleasant series, then you might like this; it's quite funny, and it does have a plot planned out unlike this story)**

**I actually have no idea what would make this a good story.**

**And my computer crashed lately. (The story with my friend is being written at school.**

**So, all in all, sorry!**


End file.
